Throught the dark
by EAUchiha
Summary: En un mundo dividido por magia de oscuridad y luz, el amor nacerá entre dos seres completamente opuestos.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con algo nuevo para ustedes, a pesar de las cosas nunca dejare de disfrutar compartir esto con ustedes. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Throught the dark**

—¿A qué has venido?— preguntó la joven de cabellos negros que permanecía parada frente al enorme ventanal, observando la brillante luna llena.

—Vine a verte, bruja— decretó el joven a sus espaldas.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, odio que lo digas de esa manera. Suena despectivo— su voz se oscureció, así como su alma lo estaba esa terrible noche.

—Los aldeanos hablan— comenzó él, ignorando las exigencias de la hechicera —Se dice que irás a la hoguera por hechicería, alguien habló de lo que eres y vendrán por ti.

—¿Supongo que apuñalarme por la espalda y después venir a advertirme se puede considerar un acto de buena fe, según tú?

Los ojos de ella cambiaron negro a rojo sangre en un instante.

—Yo no...— trató de excusarse. Pero era inútil, ella lo sabe todo —Lo hice por tu bien, sufres demasiado desde aquel día, Sarada.

Por fin aquel extraño de ojos azules se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de mis padres?— él negó en silencio, sabía que ella conocía su respuesta sin siquiera mirarlo —Toma asiento, te la contaré.

—¿No piensas escapar?— preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, es cierto lo que dices. Sufro mucho en esta enorme mansión— suspiró melancólica —Me quedaré aquí hasta que vengan por mí...

—Pero...— replicó.

—Siéntate— ordenó de nuevo —Te aseguro que cuando ellos vengan, tú estarás a salvo. Sé que estás arriesgando mucho por venir a decirme.

Él tomó asiento en el gran sofá, cubierto por una sábana polvorienta, ella permaneció de pie en todo momento.

—Este mundo está repleto de luz y oscuridad, hablo de la humanidad como tal. Así como hay humanos bondadosos, hay humanos detestables. En mi mundo, es igual, solo que en lugar de hablar de humanidad, hablamos de magia. Existen magos que nacen con la capacidad de usar su magia para hacer el bien y otros para el mal. Magia blanca y magia negra, por así decirlo. La familia de mi padre proviene de una antigua dinastía de hechiceros de magia negra. A pesar de que él no fue alguien malo, la naturaleza de su magia no le permitía ayudar a nadie, era destructiva— relató —En mi mundo, los que nacen con magia blanca, son una vergüenza, un lastre. Y por eso, la familia de mi padre estaba en la cima de todos los hechiceros...

_Sasuke andaba por los pasillos del palacio de su familia con suma rapidez. Los subordinados de su padre fueron a sus aposentos por él, para hacerle saber que un nuevo sacrificio para el zorro demonio había sido capturado y no solo eso, que era una mujer... Una mujer que él conocía bastante bien._

_El zorro demonio ha sido aprisionado por la familia Uchiha desde hace más de un siglo, aquella enorme bestia mitológica había sido convocada para acabar con aquella prestigiosa familia. Pero ellos lograron hacerse de ella, al costo de la vida de sus magos más poderosos. Madara e Izuna Uchiha. Desde entonces, ellos han mantenido a la bestia prisionera, convenciéndola de servir a su causa, con tal de darle lo que ella desea. Un mago de magia pura._

—_Padre__, quiero hablar contigo— exigió al entrar abruptamente a la sala de reuniones._

—_¿Qué quieres?— preguntó de mala gana._

—_Escuché que hay un nuevo sacrificio para el zorro— comenzó._

—_Así es— afirmó —¿Acaso te importa? Nunca te ha importado el destino de esos magos._

—_No realmente— mintió._

_Por supuesto que le importaba, él conocía a esa mujer desde su transición por la escuela de magia. Ella era una bruja buena, con un alma pura y una gran inteligencia. La única persona que conseguía desesperarlo con rapidez, pero que jamás hubiera podido alejar de su lado. Y no es amor, no se trata de eso. Él no es alguien que pudiera dejarse llevar por esa clase de sentimiento tan banal, era gratitud. Sasuke estaba agradecido con ella por volver su estadía en la escuela algo inolvidable, a pesar que sus magias eran completamente opuestas y su familia nunca estaría de acuerdo con esa unión. Por algo su padre había tomado la arbitraria decisión de comprometerlo con una prima lejana._

—_Puedes ir a disfrutar del espectáculo si lo deseas, solo no te atrevas a liberar a la bestia._

_Sasuke abandonó la habitación, claramente tomaría la palabra de su padre. Pero no como él quisiera, iba a salvar a su amiga. Aunque eso significaría romper las reglas y traicionar las tradiciones familiares, pero eso ya no significa nada para él, no después de que ellos hubieran dejado morir a su madre en las garras del zorro, solo porque ella trató de salvar a una inocente criatura que sería su siguiente víctima._

_Llegó a los calabozos con rapidez, la ansiedad que se instalaba en su pecho era insoportable. Tanto que casi no podía respirar. Ignoró el saludo del guardia, quien se mostraba incrédulo porque Sasuke nunca iba a visitar a los prisioneros. _

_En cuanto estuvo frente a su celda, se mantuvo oculto en la oscuridad. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, con un grillete en cada tobillo. Su aspecto no era el mejor, definitivamente había luchado para evitar que la trajeran a ese lugar._

—_Sakura— su voz salió más ronca de lo que hubiera querido._

—_¿Sasuke?— preguntó confundida —¿Eres tú?_

_Se puso de pie con dificultad y trató de acercarse a la reja, pero los grilletes no le permitieron avanzar mucho más._

—_¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí?— interrogó, saliendo finalmente de las sombras —Sabes perfectamente para qué estás aquí._

—_Vine a buscarte— contestó desviando la mirada al suelo._

—_¿Por qué?— interrogó sin poder ocultar su enojo. _

—_Por...— el nudo de su garganta le impidió continuar._

_Ella lo amaba, había amado a ese muchacho desde sus días de escuela. Sasuke había sido su único amigo en ese lugar, el único que a pesar de ser de una de las mejores familias de magos, se portó amable con una bruja de su posición. Sakura entiende que su magia está por debajo de la suya, aunque él solía decirle que ella es mucho mejor de lo que cree._

—_Solo quería__ verte— finalizó al fin —Escuché que vas a casarte pronto, así que deseaba verte una vez más antes de..._

—_¿Por qué hiciste tal idiotez?— demandó._

—_Porque te amo— confesó decidida —Porque he estado enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en la escuela, porque quería decírtelo aunque tú no seas capaz de corresponderme._

—_Eso es imposible— masculló atónito. _

_Nunca esperó que su compañera tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia él. Ella siempre había sido atenta, cariñosa y estuvo allí cuando más lo necesitó, pero esa era su naturaleza. _

—Mi padre jamás imaginó que ella hubiera mantenido ocultos esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo— continuó —Pero comenzó a comprender la razón de muchas cosas y se dio cuenta de que él también la quería, solo que no había entendido sus sentimientos hasta que ella le explicó los suyos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, bruja?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Porque sí, necesito que la gente conozca la historia de amor más grande que ha existido en mi mundo— sentenció.

—Bien— se recargó en el sofá de nuevo —Tu padre se dio cuenta que la amaba y...

—Tomó la decisión de salvarla de ese cruel destino que se le había asignado por su culpa...

_Sasuke observó a la pelirrosa por un largo rato, Sakura esperaba impaciente por su respuesta. Ella realmente no esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo, pero sentía que había liberado un peso de su pecho al decirle todo lo que sentía, por algo había tomado la suicida decisión de ir a visitarlo en su hogar. Ahora solo albergaría la esperanza de tener una muerte tranquila a manos del zorro demonio._

—V_oy a sacarte de aquí— pronunció al fin._

—_No puedes hacer eso— declinó ella —Sería traicionar a tu familia._

—_Si te dejo aquí, me estaría traicionando a mí mismo— replicó —Te sacaré de aquí así sea lo último que haga. Ya una vez me quedé sin hacer nada cuando permitieron que mi madre muriera por culpa del zorro, no perderé a alguien importante para mí de nuevo._

—_¿Soy importante para ti?— preguntó confundida._

—_Eres mi única amiga— no se sentía seguro de decirle que él sentía lo mismo que ella —También es mi culpa que estés en esta situación._

—_¡Yo sola me metí en este lío, no quieras atreverte a decir que es culpa tuya porque no lo es!— vociferó enojada —A mí nadie me mandó a venir a meterme en la boca del lobo, lo hice porque quise hacerlo..._

—_Dos días— interrumpió —Soporta todo lo que puedas por dos días, necesito ese tiempo para idear la manera de sacarte de aquí._

—Pero nada salió como él se lo prometió, mi padre no pudo sacarla de allí tan pronto. Sin embargo, no hubo día en él que no fue a verla. Y aquello llamó la atención de su padre, quién decidió tomar cartas en el asunto...

_Sasuke fue citado por su padre a la sala de reuniones de la familia, él sospechaba que alguien le había ido con el chisme a Fugaku. Pero esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera real._

—_Ha llegado a mis oídos que te has encariñado con nuestro sacrificio— fue directamente al grano._

—_¿Qué pretendes hacer al respecto?— preguntó a la defensiva._

—_Adelantaremos la ceremonia para ofrendarla al zorro para esta noche y tú serás quien haga la ofrenda— informó con una sonrisa maliciosa._

—_Prefiero que me mates antes que tener que hacerlo— decretó._

—_No es una elección, Sasuke. Es una orden— aseveró el Uchiha mayor._

—_¡Y yo me estoy revelando a esa orden, no pretendo ofrecerla yo!— gritó furioso._

—_Piensas traicionarnos— no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación._

—_Ahí tienes tu respuesta— se encogió de hombros._

—_Es tu familia— le recordó._

—_Esta dejó de ser mi familia el día que permitieron que esa bestia matara a mi madre— siseó con desprecio._

—_La amas, ¿No es así?— cuestionó —Por eso arriesgas tu posición dentro de los Uchiha, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para dejarnos por lo que le hicimos a tu madre? Porque no había habido nada que te diera el valor de hacerlo, ahora sí. Arriesgas todo por esa insignificante bruja._

—_Para que negarlo, ya conoces la respuesta— repitió —Y no es insignificante, es una bruja extraordinaria. Solo que te asquea lo que su magia puede hacer porque un ser tan asqueroso como tú no puede amar y mucho menos pensar en proteger a alguien. Por eso la dejaste morir, basura._

_Sasuke abandonó el lugar después de ello. Estaba seguro que su padre no se quedaría cruzado de brazos después de que él admitiera su traición y lo ofendiera, de hecho sabía que debía darse prisa porque seguramente la conversación con su padre era una trampa para distraer su atención._

_Y no se equivocó... Sakura ya no estaba en su celda cuando llegó..._

_La desesperación lo invadió y corrió. Se adentró a lo más profundo de las mazmorras, a donde su familia mantenía aprisionado al zorro._

—_¡No, no por favor! ¡No!— escuchaba las súplicas de ella —¡Sasuke, Auxilio! ¡Sasuke!— aceleró el paso, ella lo necesitaba y él debía rescatarla._

—_¡Sakura!— gritó su nombre con desesperación al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y los hombres que la llevaban estaban a un segundo de lanzarla a donde estaba el zorro._

_La magia de Sakura difícilmente podría ayudarla a defenderse de ellos, pero la de él sí. Y no dudó ni por un instante emplear sus hechizos para volverlos cenizas de una manera sádica y dolorosa. La pelirrosa no estaba aterrada por sus poderes, sino por su oscura expresión mientras mataba a esos hombres que solo cumplían las órdenes de alguien más._

—_Andando__, no tenemos tiempo de quedarnos aquí mirándolos morir— la tomó de la mano y corrió para salir de allí._

_Sakura reaccionó al recordar que la reja del zorro estaba abierta, así que como pudo usó su magia para cerrarla de nuevo. No deseaba que esa criatura se escapara ahora que ellos intentaban salir de allí con vida._

—Ojalá todo hubiera sido tan sencillo como parece, pero ellos tuvieron que enfrentarse cara a cara con Uchiha Fugaku...— la expresión de la muchacha se endureció

El joven de ojos azules se estremeció al sentir la oscuridad que invadió a su amiga en ese instante. Un sentimiento de odio y rencor al pronunciar el nombre de la persona que, se supone, es su abuelo.

—Mi padre batalló valientemente, incluso se podría decir que su poder mágico era superior al de su padre. Pero entre la superioridad y la experiencia, existe una delgada línea que a veces no se puede superar— permaneció en silencio por varios minutos —Salieron de allí apenas, mi padre al borde la muerte y siendo perseguido por asesinar al líder de la familia. Mi madre los sacó de allí como pudo y los trajo a este lugar con ayuda de su magia...

_Sakura sollozaba mientras recostaba a un moribundo Sasuke en el empolvado suelo de madera de la casa abandonada donde se habían aparecido en medio de la persecución. Ella no sabía qué hacer, dudaba que sus hechizos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para salvarle la vida a su amor._

—_Por favor, no te mueras. No me dejes sola— suplicaba en susurros, mientras aplicaba su magia en sus heridas más mortales._

—_Nadie te ha dado permiso de quedarte sola, molestia— expresó con dificultad._

_Ella rompió en llanto y se lanzó sobre su pecho, ignorando completamente el olor a tierra y sangre, solamente quería sentir su calor y el tranquilo latir de su corazón._

—_Y yo no te había dado permiso de morir— bromeó aferrándose con fuerza a su túnica —Te necesito a mi lado, aunque no me ames. Yo lograré que lo hagas, me esforzaré por ganarme ese lugar especial en tu corazón._

—_No es necesario, ya lo tienes— declaró con una cálida sonrisa._

_Y allí, compartieron su primer beso. Aquel abandonado lugar, el cual más tarde se convertiría en su hogar permanente, fue testigo de su primera noche de lujuria y derrame pasional y muchas otras que vendrían más adelante._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sasuke cayó rendido sobre su pecho, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración. Llegó a cuestionarse si realmente la pelea y la persecución fue menos agotador que el sexo, pero definitivamente lo volvería a repetir. _

—_Te__ amo— pronunció ella en un susurro._

—_Hmp, ¿Acaso sería un crimen decir que yo también?— se acomodó para poder mirarla a los ojos._

—_En nuestro mundo es un crimen, pero aquí solo seremos un par de aldeanos más— contestó —Nada de nuestro pasado, nada de magia. Solamente tú y yo._

—_Con eso me basta— la besó en los labios, adicto a ese dulce sabor que ella tiene y que ahora es suyo..._

—Tal y como se lo prometieron, se presentaron ante los aldeanos como unos simples humanos en busca de un lugar nuevo para su hogar. Convirtieron esa vieja casa en esta mansión, se casaron en la capilla del pueblo y unos pocos meses después, se dieron cuenta que yo venía en camino. Nuestra vida era perfecta, hasta que una noche...

—_Cariño, ¿Sarada fue a dormir ya?— la pelirrosa miró a su marido con reproche._

—_Sí, dijo que estaba cansada después de haber practicado sus hechizos durante horas en nuestra salida al bosque— comentó._

—_Les he dicho que no usen su magia afuera, alguien podría verlos y podrían cazarnos a los tres— le recordó con paciencia._

—_Lo sé, pero ella no debe reprimir su magia. Sus poderes son demasiado grandes, reprimirlos podría ser fatal para ella._

—_He pensado en ello desde que nació, pero también me preocupa lo que estas personas le puedan hacer a nuestra niña porque no alcanzan a comprender lo que somos en realidad— suspiró con pesadez._

—_Yo me preocuparía más por lo que pueden hacer los de nuestro mundo...— dejó la oración a medias, pero su esposa entendió el significado._

_Desde hace más de quince años, los suyos los han buscado incansablemente. Ambos han logrado distraer la atención de esos magos con su magia, pero en más de una ocasión, el hombre ha tenido que acabar con ellos para silenciarlos y poder tener una vida tranquila, no, que su hija tenga una vida tranquila en ese lugar. _

_Se alertaron al escuchar ruido afuera, sabían que ese día llegaría, solo que no lo esperaban tan pronto. _

—_Tú__ ve con Sarada, yo iré a ver de quién se trata— ordenó con dureza._

—_Ten mucho cuidado, mi amor— lo abrazó con fuerza._

—_Lo tendré— aseguró —Finalmente acabaremos con esta pesadilla. Ya sabes que hacer, querida._

_Besó__ a su mujer con ansías, como una silenciosa despedida. Porque él pretendía morir de ser necesario, pero mantendría con vida a las mujeres de su vida._

—_Te amo— pronunció con voz temblorosa._

—_Yo también te amo— acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y la besó por última vez antes de dejarla ir._

_Sakura corrió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la adolescente, al entrar, pasó el seguro y cerró las cortinas._

—_Mamá, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó ella confundida desde su cama._

—_No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, voy a sacarte de aquí— informó mientras le guardaba algo de ropa en un saco de lona._

—_¿Por qué?— insistió._

—_Porque tu papá y yo hicimos algo terrible en el pasado que nos ha perseguido por años— relató desesperada —Y tú eres lo único que nosotros hemos luchado por mantener a salvo todos estos años. Aún hay muchas cosas que papá y yo no te hemos explicado, pero las entenderás muy pronto— sacó un libro de entre su vestido y se lo entregó —He estado escribiendo ese diario desde que llegamos a este pueblo, allí entenderás todo, mi cielo. Ahora debo sacarte de aquí. _

—_Pero, mamá. Yo podría...— Sakura no la dejó continuar._

—_Sé que tú eres una hechicera capaz de ayudarnos, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a perderte— la envolvió entre sus brazos —Eres nuestro halo de luz en la oscuridad._

—_Mamá...— masculló con tristeza, liberando sus lágrimas y aferrándose con desesperación a su querida madre._

—_Es hora— le dio un beso en cada mejilla —__Te__ amamos mucho, Sarada..._

_Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer de la casa. La joven apareció en un refugio que sus padres habían construido para ella en las montañas más lejanas de su ubicación actual, protegida con los más peligrosos hechizos para mantenerla a salvo mientras ellos luchan._

_Sarada se lanzó al suelo y lo golpeó con sus puños, mientras gritaba de dolor e impotencia. Ella debería estar peleando con ellos, no allí. Si iban a morir, al menos la hubieran dejado morir a su lado. Porque ella no podría seguir viviendo sin ellos..._

—Me quedé en el suelo del refugio llorando por horas— continuó en un hijo de voz —Hasta que finalmente decidí volver aquí. Lo que me encontré no fue para nada agradable.

_Llegó corriendo a la enorme mansión, la cual ahora estaba en ruinas. _

—_¡Mamá, papá!— gritaba una y otra vez, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta._

_Ignoraba los cadáveres que habían a su alrededor, su único consuelo era conseguir a sus padres con vida... Pero lo que encontró fue mucho peor que eso..._

—No había nada, solo dejaron sangre y una mancha negruzca en su lugar— respiró profundamente para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de sepultar sus cuerpos, porque los convirtieron en cenizas— declaró con rabia —Ni siquiera pude darles un beso de despedida y ahora que moriré, tampoco podré hacerlo... _Porque ya no están_...— finalizó en un susurro.

El muchacho se alertó al escuchar los gritos de la muchedumbre acercándose a la mansión en ruinas.

—Es hora de irnos— suplicó él.

—Dijiste que lo hiciste por mí. Bien, me quedaré aquí— decretó.

—¡Entonces estarás tomando el sacrificio de tus padres en vano!— la sostuvo por los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón —Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha arriesgaron todo para darte una larga vida y tú simplemente los desprecias. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán ellos desde donde te están observando?

—Estarían enfadados por desperdiciar mi vida— musitó con voz quebradiza.

—Exacto, ellos lo dieron todo para mantenerte a salvo. Entonces vive— la alentó —Hice lo que hice para que te dieras cuenta que aún tienes un motivo muy grande para vivir, mantener vivo el tesoro más preciado de tus padres. Tú, nadie más que tú.

Sarada miró el diario de su madre que siempre reposaba en la mesa de centro de la sala. Ella había leído casi todo el contenido del pequeño libro, pero nunca se había atrevido a llegar al final de este, por miedo a lo que pudiera conseguir, por miedo a darse cuenta de que la página está inconclusa y su madre nunca más estará allí para seguir escribiendo.

Lo tomó entre sus delgados dedos y lo abrió, justo en la página final. Se encontró con la amarga sorpresa de que allí había una carta, justamente dedicada a ella...

**_"Nuestra_****_ querida Sarada,_**

**_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que estás a salvo y nosotros morimos para protegerte. Antes que nada, lo sentimos. Perdónanos por hacerte pasar por este terrible sufrimiento, sé que lo superarás porque siempre fuiste una mujer fuerte, mi niña. _**

**_Cuando supe que venías en camino, mi mayor temor siempre fue que la diferencia de magias entre tu padre y yo te afectara demasiado, pero como siempre, te subestimé demasiado. Eres una maga muy especial, cariño. A medida que crecías y nos dábamos cuenta que podías usar ambas magias, fuimos felices, pero también nos preocupaba el hecho de que la familia de tu padre nos encontrara al fin y se enfrascaran contigo al conocer la verdad de tu situación, pero él y yo juramos que nada te haría mal y así lo hicimos hasta el final._**

**_Sé que al principio estarás enojada con nosotros y no querrás seguir sola, pero te lo suplico, no desperdicies la vida que tanto amamos y luchamos por proteger. Tú eres nuestra luz en medio de la oscuridad._**

**_Te amamos,_**

**_Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha"_**

Pasó el dorso de sus manos por sus mejillas empapadas y sonrió. Gracias a su madre había recuperado las ganas de vivir, lucharía por honrar su deseo de morir para protegerla y daría a conocer a su mundo quienes fueron ellos y lo que hicieron por ella. Sarada hasta ahora, es la única bruja de su clase.

—Andando, debemos salir de aquí— dijo.

Tomó el diario de su madre, las fotografías que reposaban sobre la chimenea y las guardó en un saco de lona. Formó una bola de fuego en su mano libre y la lanzó a la puerta de entrada, eso les daría a ellos tiempo para desaparecer de allí.

—Al fin pensaste con la cabeza, bruja— dijo burlón.

—Cállate antes de que te convierta en algo asqueroso por el resto de tu mortal vida— gruñó entre dientes.

Ella estaba preparada para hacerlos desaparecer de esa arruinada mansión que alguna vez fue su hogar, pero algo ocurrió... Ambos aparecieron en otro lugar y no fue precisamente la magia de la Uchiha la que los hizo aparecer en ese lugar.

Sarada reconoció el sitio como el refugio que sus padres construyeron para ella.

—Eres una bruja muy extraña— comentó una voz que no conocía.

Buscó el origen del sonido, encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre parecido a su padre, unos años mayor de lo que Sasuke fue y con su cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja.

—¿Y tú qué derecho crees tener para estar aquí y llamarme bruja?— debatió arqueando una ceja.

—Altanera y sarcástica— alabó —Una cualidad que heredaste de ellos.

—¿Quién eres?— demandó a la defensiva.

—Soy tu tío— él le sonrió con calidez —Tu padre es mi estúpido hermano menor.

—Era— corrigió —Él murió hace un año exactamente.

—Sé lo que digo— continuó tranquilamente —Entiendo tu situación y es lamentable que nuestra familia los persiguiera por años.

—¿Tú no estás aquí para matarme? ¿O sí?— quiso saber.

—Si yo hubiera estado cuando mi hermano peleó contra mi padre, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—¿Dónde estabas?— interrogó bruscamente —Según tú, nada hubiera pasado, pero, ¿Dónde estuviste cuando todo parecía estar perdido para nosotros?

—Fui exiliado por mi padre, por la misma razón por la que él quiso deshacerse de tu madre antes de que se volviera a repetir— relató —Me enamoré de una bruja de magia pura como tu madre y decidí dejarlo todo por ella, incluso mi familia...

—Entonces hay más personas como yo, mestizos— adivinó.

—Te equivocas— negó con pesar —Eres la primera en nacer de la unión de dos magos con magias diferentes, por eso eres especial. Mi esposa y yo no hemos logrado un hijo porque ellos siempre mueren antes de nacer, la contradicción de nuestros poderes es demasiado para sus pequeños y frágiles cuerpos. Por esa razón, mi deber es castigarte por querer desperdiciar tu vida...

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás hablando estupideces, Itachi?— su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz.

—Pa-pá— tartamudeó al verlo.

Frente a ella, estaba su amado padre. Aquél hombre que ella había dado por muerto hace un año, estaba vivo y con ella en ese momento. Corrió a sus brazos antes de darse cuenta de sus acciones.

¡Cómo lo había echado de menos!

Su papá, el primer amor de su vida, estaba allí con ella ahora mismo. No importaba la historia detrás de todo eso, a ella solo le importaba que estaba vivo...

—Lo lamento mucho, hija— él le devolvió el abrazo, de esos que ella tanto extrañaba.

—Pensé que te gustaría escuchar la historia de cómo lo salvé antes de que muriera porque sus heridas ya no le permitían seguir luchando— se lamentó el mayor de los hermanos.

—Deja el drama, cuñado. Ella estará interesada en tu historia más tarde— una risa escandalosa que ella también había heredado, llegó como dulce música a sus oídos.

—Mamá— masculló sin apartarse ni un centímetro del cuerpo de su padre.

—Mi niña hermosa— llegó a ellos y comenzó a llenarla de besos, como a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera cuando era una niña y se iba a dormir después de un cuento —Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo...

—Fue gracias a Inojin, mamá— señaló al muchacho, quien se mantenía al margen de todo —Él tampoco es un humano, pero para él es más sencillo vivir entre ellos.

—Solamente porque mi familia y yo tenemos nuestra sed de sangre humana bien controlada— vociferó con arrogancia.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que nuestra pequeña está aquí con nosotros— declaró la pelirrosa, mirando alternativamente a su esposo e hija.

—Y no hay magia oscura o blanca que nos pueda separar— decretó el hombre, rodeándolas a ambas con sus brazos.

Finalmente su familia estaba reunida, finalmente podía abrazar y besar a sus padres por última vez como había querido. Pero ahora sería así por lo que les resta de vida...

_Fin._

* * *

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
